


Sunday Test

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: ก็แค่อยากเขียนอะไรสักอย่างน่ะค่ะ….





	Sunday Test

**ว่ากันว่า **หากอยากทดสอบความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างคนสองคน ให้ลองใช้ชีวิตอยู่ด้วยกันโดยไม่ต้องพูดคุยให้มากความ หากมีจุดที่ความเงียบระหว่างกันกลายเป็นความสบายใจได้ ถือว่าความสัมพันธ์กำลังดำเนินไปได้ด้วยดี

ขณะที่อ่านบทความสั้น ๆ ในมือถือ แจฮยอนก็เหลือบมองคนที่นั่งพิงหัวเตียงอ่านหนังสือ จอห์นนี่พาดขายาวเหยียดไปตามแนวของเตียง โดยมีเขานอนคว่ำมีหมอนรองใต้อกอยู่ไม่ห่างกัน

พอมีหนังสือในมือ ความสนใจทั้งหมดของจอห์นนี่ก็จะเป็นหน้ากระดาษที่มีตัวอักษรเรียงรายอยู่มากมาย จนแจฮยอนอดไม่ได้ต้องยื่นมือไปจับชายเสื้ออีกคน

จะเรียกว่าอ้อน…ก็ได้แหละมั้ง

จอห์นนี่เหลือบมามองเขา นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อนใต้แว่นกรอบโลหะมองปลายนิ้วเขาที่เกี่ยวอยู่ที่ชายเสื้อ แล้วก็คว้ามันไปกุมไว้

“ทำอะไรครับ”

จอห์นนี่มองหน้าเขา ทั้งที่มืออีกข้างยังถือหนังสืออยู่ ส่วนมือข้างที่คว้ามือเขาไปก็ใช้ปลายนิ้วลูบวนตามข้อนิ้วไปมา

แจฮยอนวางคางกับหมอนใบใหญ่ ช้อนตาขึ้นมอง

“หิวแล้วครับ”

คนฟังเลิกคิ้ว เหลือบมองนาฬิกาบนหน้าจอมือถือที่วางอยู่ที่โต๊ะข้างเตียง

“เที่ยงแล้วนี่นา”

“ไปหาอะไรกินกันเถอะ”

“งั้นออกไปแกลอรี่ที่แจฮยอนบอกว่าอยากไปด้วยเลยดีไหม”

คนฟังตาโต ผุดลุกขึ้นมานั่งทันที ถ้าเขามีหูมีหางตอนนี้ก็คงกระดิกไปมาด้วยความระริกระรี้ดีใจ

“ไป!”

จอห์นนี่ยิ้ม เปลี่ยนจากการไล้วนตามข้อนิ้วเป็นดึงมือข้างนั้นไปกดจูบเบา ๆ ที่หลังมือก่อนจะผละออก

“เปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าแล้วออกไปกันครับ”

—

**เคยมีคนบอกว่าเขากับจอห์นนี่ไลฟ์สไตล์คล้ายกัน** จริง ๆ แจฮยอนไม่ได้สนใจเรื่องพวกนั้นเท่าไหร่นัก แต่ดูเหมือนคำพูดนั้นจะจริงไม่น้อย เพราะพอมาย้อนนึกดู แกลอรี่และนิทรรศการที่เขาได้ไปเกือบทุกที่ จะมีจอห์นนี่ไปด้วยเสมอ

และไม่ใช่การไปเป็นเพื่อนเขา แต่เพราะต่างคนต่างชอบสิ่งที่ไปดู เลยเลือกจะไปด้วยกัน

มันก็_โรแมนติก_ดี แจฮยอนคิดเล่น ๆ

จอห์นนี่ในชุดโค้ตยาวยืนอยู่ข้างเขา เรายืนกันอยู่หน้าภาพพิมพ์ในห้องจัดแสดงของแกลอรี่แห่งหนึ่ง เป็นนิทรรศการเวียนที่แจฮยอนบ่นอยากมาตั้งแต่ต้นเดือนแต่เพิ่งได้มีโอกาสมาดูด้วยกันวันนี้ เขามองคนตัวสูงเสร็จแล้วก็หันไปมองภาพที่จัดแสดงไว้

“มองหน้าพี่บ่อยจังเลยวันนี้ มีอะไรหรือเปล่า”

จอห์นนี่พึมพำขึ้นมา ในห้องจัดแสดงที่ไร้ผู้คนและมีเพียงเสียงจากเครื่องปรับอากาศ แน่นอนว่ามันดังกังวาลกว่าที่เขาคิด

“ก็แค่…” แจฮยอนพูดโดยไม่มองคนถาม “อยากมองเฉย ๆ ไม่ได้หรือไงครับ พี่ยังชอบแอบมองผมเลย คิดว่าไม่รู้หรือไง”

จอห์นนี่หัวเราะ

“งั้นก็เสมอกัน”

“อื้ม”

เขาตอบรับในลำคอ เราใช้เวลายืนดูภาพนั้นด้วยกันอีกครู่หนึ่ง ระหว่างนั้นจอห์นนี่คว้ามือเขาไปและกุมมันไว้ไม่ยอมปล่อยเลย

—

**กิจวัตรประจำวันในวันพักผ่อนก็เรียบง่ายเช่นนี้แหละ** หากพวกเขาไม่อยู่ที่ห้องเฉย ๆ ก็จะออกมาดูนิทรรศการ หรือเปลี่ยนที่อ่านหนังสือเป็นสวนใกล้ ๆ บ้าน หากินในละแวกใกล้ ๆ นั้นก่อนจะกลับบ้านด้วยกันตอนพระอาทิตย์ลับขอบฟ้า

แจฮยอนก็แค่ชื่นชอบช่วงเวลาที่ได้อยู่ด้วยกันกับจอห์นนี่ก็เท่านั้น

ไม่รู้ว่าระหว่างเรามีสิ่งที่เรียกว่า ‘ความเงียบที่สบายใจ’ นั่นอยู่หรือเปล่า มันอาจจะมีก็ได้ หรือเขาไม่ได้จำแนกมันออกไป เพราะสำหรับแจฮยอน ทุกช่วงเวลาที่อยู่กับจอห์นนี่ก็ล้วนสบายใจทั้งนั้น

ตอนที่ตื่นมาเจอกัน กินข้าวเช้าด้วยกัน แยกกันไปทำงาน กลับมาเจอกัน เข้านอนพร้อม ๆ กัน

ชีวิตของเขามีจอห์นนี่อยู่ด้วยในทุกช่วงเวลา และมันก็เป็นช่วงเวลาที่ดีทั้งนั้น

“แจฮยอน”

เสียงเรียกชื่อทำให้เขาละสายตาจากหนังสือเล่มบางในมือไปมอง จอห์นนี่กลับมานั่งที่โต๊ะในครัวพร้อมแก้วมักสองใบ มีไอควันสีขาวจางลอยเอื่อยอยู่เหนือปากแก้ว

“ดื่มก่อน จะได้หลับสบาย ๆ”

คนฟังเลิกคิ้ว แต่ก็เลื่อนแก้วมาหาตัวเอง เมื่อยกขึ้นจิบจึงพบว่าเป็นช็อกโกลแลตร้อนรสหวานกำลังดี ความอุ่นของเครื่องดื่มไหลผ่านช่วงคอ ตรงข้ามกับอากาศเย็น ๆ ที่แม้จะมีเครื่องทำความร้อนก็ไม่ค่อยช่วยให้ดีขึ้นเท่าไหร่ พาให้รู้สึกมีความสุขขึ้นมาอย่างประหลาด

“อร่อย”

“แน่นอนอยู่แล้ว”

น้ำเสียงมั่นอกมั่นใจนั่นทำเอาเขาต้องหันไปทำท่า ‘แหวะ’ ใส่ จอห์นนี่หัวเราะ ยกแก้วดื่มรวดเดียว แล้ววางลงบนโต๊ะเหมือนเดิม

แจฮยอนตั้งใจจะค่อย ๆ บรรจงจิบเพื่อรับรสของช็อกโกแลต ถ้าเขาไม่ถูกคนที่กินเสร็จแล้วนึกอยากกินช็อกโกแลตมากขึ้นอีก เสียแต่ว่าจอห์นนี่ไม่ได้กินจากแก้ว แต่ลิ้มรสชาตินั้นจากริมฝีปากของเขาเอง

จูบนั้นดำเนินไปอย่างไม่เร่งร้อน ราวกับจะหยอกเย้ามากกว่าปลุกปั่นอารมณ์ใด ๆ แจฮยอนหลุดขำเมื่ออีกคนเลื่อนปลายจมูกมากดลงที่ลักยิ้มของเขาซ้ำ ๆ จนจั๊กจี้ วนเวียนไปมาเหมือนไม่รู้จะละออกไปยังไง

“หอม”

“เพิ่งอาบน้ำไง”

“ตัวหอม”

“ช็อกโกแลตอร่อยไหม”

“หวานมาก”

“คราวหน้าอย่าชงหวานสิ”

“หวานเพราะแจฮยอนนั่นแหละ”

เขาส่ายหน้าขำ ๆ ระยะอันใกล้ชิดทำให้เห็นรายละเอียดบนใบหน้าอีกคนชัดเจน และคิดว่าจอห์นนี่ก็เห็นรายละเอียดบนใบหน้าของเขาชัดพอกันด้วย

“ไปนอนได้แล้วครับ”

“นอนพร้อมกันสิ”

“ก็ได้ครับ” แจฮยอนเหลือบมองแก้วช็อกโกแลต “หมดแก้วนี้แล้วผมตามไปนะ”

จอห์นนี่พยักหน้ารับแล้วเดินกลับเข้าไปในห้องนอน แจฮยอนมองตามจนร่างนั้นลับตาไปจึงหันมายกช็อกโกแลตจิบจนหมด เขาล้างแก้วเรียบร้อยแล้วกลับมาที่ห้อง

เพื่อจะพบว่าจอห์นนี่หลับไปแล้ว

แจฮยอนพยายามกลั้นขำ เขาปิดไฟห้องและค่อย ๆ เดินขึ้นเตียงอย่างระมัดระวัง ไม่บ่อยนักที่เขาจะเป็นฝ่ายได้มองจอห์นนี่ตอนหลับ เพียงแสงไฟจากโต๊ะข้างหัวเตียงก็ทำให้ภาพตรงหน้าดูเหมือนความฝันขึ้นมาเสียอย่างนั้น

เขาเกลี่ยปลายนิ้วบนผิวแก้มคนตรงหน้า ก่อนจะเอ่ยราวกับกระซิบ

“ฝันดีครับ”

แด่จอห์นนี่ และตัวเขาเอง

วันอาทิตย์ของเขาผ่านพ้นไปเช่นนี้

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ก็แค่อยากเขียนอะไรสักอย่างน่ะค่ะ….


End file.
